bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanamei
Nanamei (七命, Nanamei; Literally "Seventh Decree") is a Shinigami and currently a Bishop (司教, Shikyō) of the Kōkiorosu Syndicate. Once a student of the alongside , Nanamei would always harbor negative feelings toward Retsu for always being one-step above her. Promised the title as 4th Division Captain by the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. When the day had come where she would be given the position of Captain, the Captain-Commander instead gave the position to . Feeling betrayed by Yamamoto, Nanamei confronted her former teacher and asked him why he passed her over for Captain. Telling her she was "To vengeful and constantly tried to out-do her comrades", Nanamei took this to great offense and stormed out of the barracks. Renouncing her allegiance to the Soul Society, Nanamei escaped in the night. After Retsu, her former rival and the person she despised most attained the status of joining the Seijin Council, Nanamei was confronted by Nate who offered her a chance at revenge. Accepting the offer, Nanamei joined the Kōkiorosu Syndicate. Personality A cunning and dark individual, Nanamei harbors great disdain for her former allies. Considering the former Captain-Commander a "senile old-fool" and others as lazy good-for nothings and unworthy and foolish men. Possibly the person she hates most in the world is , once being her chief rival and then mortal enemy, Retsu is the one person that Nanamei wants to kill. Being the sole person who has driven Nanamei down this darkened path of vengeance, Nanamei is detested at the idea of Retsu. She is willing to sacrifice any other life to exact her revenge, even at the cost of sending the entire Soul Society into darkness. Nanamei has shown to be seductive, cruel and sinister; using very dark means to achieve what she wants. Capable of controlling any man to her whim, Nanamei takes pride in the fact that her beauty surpasses even that of Retsu. When not plagued with idea's of revenge and the head of Retsu severed by her blade, Nanamei is very calm and cruel, keeping serious and solid through any event. Showing weakness is not her style and she is angered by the fact that her hatred for Retsu and the Soul Society could bring her to such a "level". Appearance Often described as beautiful, Nanamei has dark black eyes and long blonde hair that falls over her right eye. She wears a heavily modified shihakushō consisting of a white kosode opened to the breasts and a white hakama with black trimming that cuts off at her abdomen revealing her lower stomach. She wears knee length black boots with matching black gloves. Nanamei is always seen wearing a black coat with steel shoulder guards and a plume of black feathers around the neck. Nanamei is often seen with her signature pipe in her mouth and with her Zanpakutō at the right of her waist. When "going out" she prefers to wear make up as it brings out her beauty even more then normal. Abilities *'Vast Spiritual Energy': Once being a candidate for the position of Captain, Nanamei is noted as having large and vast amounts of spiritual energy. While she was a master of manipulation in her younger years, she has since augmented far past where it once was. With recent increases in her spiritual energy, it has become rather wild and destructive. When released, Nanamei's hair rises up, pushing her extended bangs away from her eyes. Her spiritual energy takes a dark violet color with a fiery exterior constantly burning at the surrounding area. **'Reishi Corrosion': Capable of spreading her intense spiritual energy into the air around her, Nanamei can skilfully compress together her spiritual energy onto the reishi in the atmosphere. When a target comes in contact with the blended spiritual particles, it has the ability to burn whatever it touches. Prolonged exposure to the augmented spiritual particles has shown to corrode at both the target(s) spiritually energy and very being. This makes Nanamei a very dangerous person to be near for a long period of time and makes prolonged combat even more dangerous. Moving negates the effects of this Reishi Corrosion, as it takes time for the augmented spiritual particles to set and corrode at the target(s). *'Shunpō Expert': Capable at keeping up with other Captain-leveled Shinigami such as Retsu Unohana, Nanamei rarely utilizes her skills in Shunpō. When having to travel long distances, Nanamei has shown to be more reliant on the use of but has shown to use Shunpō mid-battle. She has also shown to apply her abilities in Shunpō to her Kenjutsu, effectively impaling her foes with her Zanpakutō. **'Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō' (隠密歩法　四楓の参, Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San) :Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting) : Moving at a great enough speed, Nanamei leaves an afterimage behind in her place. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Fairly skilled in the art of , Nanamei rarely relies on use of her Zanpakutō however. She has shown to be rather skilled at wielding it however, impaling a Gillian-class Hollow through the head in a quick strike. Its unique structure allows Nanamei to pierce through some of the strongest defenses. *'Kidō Master': Skilled in the art of Kidō, Nanamei has often shown to rely on the use of Kidō in battle. Capable of utilizing spells up to # 85, Nanamei's signature spell has shown to be Sōren Sōkatsui. Nanamei is also a noted master of healing-based Kidō, capable of restoring lost limbs, given she has enough material to work with. **'Garganta' (黒腔, Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): Shown to have learned the ability known as Garganta to open up a tunnel between the several worlds. Allowing the user to travel through space in near-instantaneousness time, Nanamei often uses this technique to quickly leave "un-desired situations." *'Medical Genius': A genius in the art of healing and medical care, Nanamei was originally the prime candidate for the position of 4th Division Captain. Nanamei's skills rival that of herself, making her the "de-facto" healer amongst the Kōkiorosu Syndicate. She has shown to have a sect within the Susuki Castle for her rare and unique herbs and medicines. While most are used for healing, she grows several "deadly herbs" capable of torturing spiritual beings down to the last spiritual molecule. **'Master of Anatomy': Well versed in the anatomy of several species, ranging from Human to Yōkai. Her mastery of their anatomy allows Nanamei to effectively heal them when hurt or damaged. She also has shown to use certain species weakness' to her advantage, such as using a Hollows incurable lust for more power by feeding on another Hollow to lure them into a group to act as a "Controlled Group" for her experiment. Equipment Kyōka Sake (酒 強化, Kyouka Sake; Literally "Enhancement Alcohol"): A specially made and refined liquor that Nanamei has shown to carry around. Its abilities seem to center around healing her or Levy if they are near-death. Its abilities aren't instant as the healing begins when the liquor is digested. It has shown to regenerate major blood loss, reconstruct broken and fractured bones and even regenerate small appendages such as eyes or fingers. Zanpakutō Shitai no Mai (死体 の舞, Dance of the Dead): Sealed as a modified katana with a eccentric paneled bone handle with a thin blade. The blade has a unique build, being extremely thin allowing maximum cutting potential. *' ': Released by the command Rise (興起, Kōki; Literally "Rise from the Dead"), Nanamei will stab Shitai no Mai into the ground. Arising from the area where Nanamei stabbed the ground, a column of violet spiritual pressure will arise. After the spiritual energy settles, two arms will pop up from the ground and will pull themselves up. Coming from the ground, two slender zombified Geisha girls outfitted with several poison-excreting tools and weapons. :Shikai Special Abilities: Described as "super soldiers", the zombified Geisha girls are capable of tremendous acrobatic feats. They are capable of emiting a thick and heavy poison from their white masks, capable of burning through some of the strongest defenses. They skilfully utilize mock-copies of their sealed state forms. Their narrow limbs make them incredibly acrobatic on the battlefield and skilled combatants. Their mouths are sewn shut underneath the mask, hiding jagged rows of blood stained teeth. :*'Kōki Kakyoku' (後期 歌曲, Final Song; Literally "Death Knell"): Giving her Geisha girl guardians the signal, they will cross their arms in front of them and begin to sing a very demonic tune. Those who hear the tune are capable of being subjected to Nanamei's Illusionary abilities. By entrancing her foes within this illusion, their sense of touch is completely warped, allowing Nanamei to simulate the feeling of being burned or freezing by sheer thought. :*'Enenra' (煙々羅, Light-Weight Fabric Smoke; Literally "Thin silk smoke ghost"): Calling both Geisha girls back to her side, Nanamei will stab through both of their chests and watch them fall to the floor. Through their masks, smoke will pour out and shape into a large ghost-like entity. The entity has the ability to release thick clouds of poisonous gas and can mitigate incoming attacks. The entity acts on Nanamei's command and can re-enter the Geisha girls at any moment. *' ': Not yet Revealed Quotes Trivia